The invention relates to harvesting apparatus, such as combines. Particularly, the invention relates to a cleanout system for an unloader tube of a grain compartment of a harvesting apparatus.
Horticultural crops may be classified as edible crops, inedible crops, genetically modified organisms (GMO""s), non-GMO, organic, pesticide-free, or in accordance with other crop attributes. Inedible crops may include crops such as fiber, cotton or rubber, for example. Genetically modified crops may include vegetables that are genetically manipulated to hold their shelf life longer than traditionally cultivated vegetables. Organic crops are harvested from plants that are grown without exposure to certain pesticides, herbicides or other chemicals.
Crops may be grown to specific crop attributes or specifications. Crop attributes may be based on the genetic composition of a crop, the growing practices for a crop, or both. For example, a certain variety of corn may be grown that has greater oil content than other varieties because of genetic or environmental factors. Similarly, a certain variety of soybeans may be grown that has a different protein content or other crop attribute that is desirable. A processor, a pharmaceutical company, a manufacturer or another concern may desire to purchase agricultural products with specific crop attributes from a grower or another supplier. The grower or supplier may wish to charge a premium for crops with specific crop attributes compared to a commodity-type crop. The purchaser of the agricultural product may desire sufficient assurance that the agricultural product that is being purchased actually possesses the crop attributes that are sought.
A need exists to accurately identify crops with specific crop attributes throughout the growing and distribution of crops with specific crop attributes and any products derived therefrom. Further, a purchaser of an agricultural product or a crop may desire or demand the ability to trace the identity of the crop with specific crop attributes to verify the presence of the crop attributes, or the absence of undesired attributes, as a condition for a commercial transaction.
Thus, there is a need to segregate crops during harvesting such that no mixing of crops or crop residue with different attributes occurs. Thus, after harvesting a crop, a harvesting apparatus, such as a combine, is preferably cleaned each time before its use in harvesting a subsequent crop having different attributes.
The typical time and effort to completely remove all the grain and residue from the combine is very long and the task difficult. One of the more difficult problems in the cleanout procedure is cleaning the horizontal unloader tube. There is limited access and no effective method to inspect the tube for adequate cleaning.
The present inventor has recognized that in order to ensure segregation of crops with different attributes, it would be desirable if the combine, particularly the unloader tube, could be thoroughly cleaned of grain and residue between harvesting of crops of different attributes.
The invention provides an air nozzle system and an air nozzle design for use in cleaning areas of a harvesting apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention provides an air cleanout system for a grain unloader tube for a harvesting apparatus, such as a combine. The unloader tube has an auger therein and a plurality of air nozzles located at least partially within the unloader tube. The air nozzles have air outlets directed substantially longitudinally within the tube to deliver high velocity air streams into the unloader tube to effect cleaning of grain and residue from the unloader tube. A pressurized air manifold is flow-connected to the plurality of air nozzles.
The air nozzles can comprise nozzle housings that penetrate a wall of the unloader tube, the housings having a tapered profile in an upstream direction within the tube to minimize resistance to grain flow through the tube during normal unloading operation.
The nozzles are arranged longitudinally spaced apart along the tube. The nozzles are preferably located about 45 degrees up from a bottom of the tube, the nozzles being oriented with air outlets directed at about 10 degrees downward from horizontal.
A method of cleaning grain from an unloader tube is provided including the steps of: providing a plurality of air nozzles inside the tube, the air nozzles of the plurality arranged longitudinally spaced apart; and using the nozzles, directing air into the tube to move grain from the tube and in and around the auger out of the tube outlet.
The auger can be turned while the air is directed into the unloader tube to assist in the cleaning operation.
The nozzles of the plurality can be sequentially operated, and operated in groups of nozzles, in a direction along the tube from an upstream end toward a tube outlet.